Hanahaki
by Lilyth369
Summary: Naruto ya no podía negar que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sasuke. No cuando vomitaba pétalos de amapolas y narcisos.
1. Naruto

Naruto ya no podía negar que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sasuke. No cuando vomitaba pétalos de amapolas y narcisos. Durante muchos años, el creyó sinceramente que lo que sentía por el moreno era producto de su amistad, de la hermandad que los unió desde que eran unos niños.

Quizás por eso él había evitado las consecuencias de su amor no correspondido hasta ahora, pero al descubrir que Sasuke planeaba casarse con alguien más en unos pocos días, con una desconocida de un país lejano. Naruto entendió que ese dolor en su corazón no podía ser la decepción de no ser invitado a la boda, o de no conocer a la persona que fue capaz de conquistar al frio Uchiha.

No, no podía ser eso. Ese dolor que lo paralizo y le impidió respirar, que helo sus entrañas no era producto de eso, sino del amor que el siempre sintió por Sasuke, ese amor puro e incondicional que lo motivo a realizar lo imposible, a enfrentar a cualquiera; porque por amor uno es capaz de todo.

Naruto lo entrego todo, por eso cuando recupero la respiración y expulso su primer pétalo. _Él sabía que era el final._

Él, el hombre más poderoso de mundo, _**moriría por amor**_ **.** Por un amor imposible, por un amor no correspondido.


	2. Ino Equipo 7

Fue una mañana soleada de mayo cuando llego un halcón a Konoha con la noticia de que Sasuke se casaría en pocos días con una princesa de un reino lejano. Justo después de la reconstrucción de la villa a causa de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja; el equipo 7 estaba reunido entrenando como siempre, cuando llego corriendo Ino con la noticia.

Al inicio no quería contarles, porque temía la reacción de Sakura y Naruto. La primera, le preocupaba, porque sabía cuánto Sakura "amaba" a Sasuke y no quería contarle a Naruto; ya que, sabía que él se sentiría muy triste y molesto por no haber sido invitado a la boda como el mejor amigo de Sasuke, su hermano.

Ella jamás espero la reacción de Naruto ante la noticia, nunca espero verlo contener el aliento para después vomitar pétalos de amapolas y narcisos. Nadie lo esperaba, no Kakashi o Sakura; fue Sai el que se mostró menos sorprendido y reacciono más rápido.

Él se acercó a Naruto para sostenerlo y lo abrazo cuando se quedó paralizado. Todos sabían lo que esos pétalos significaban. Naruto estaba enamorado de Sasuke y moriría por culpa de ese amor. Era imposible negarlo, quizás en otras circunstancias podrían haber culpado a Sakura o tal vez a Gaara, pero en esas condiciones era claro quién era el culpable.

Especialmente por el tipo de flores que Naruto vómito, los narcisos significan un amor no correspondido y las amapolas rojas sin duda reflejaban a Sasuke, tan hermosas y letales, una droga imposible de dejar, una relación toxica que terminaría con la vida de su amigo, de su héroe.

Ese pensamiento la hizo reaccionar y alcanzo a ver la resignación en la cara de Naruto, él sabía lo que esos pétalos significaban y no pensaba hacer nada para detenerlo.

Cruzo miradas con el resto del equipo 7 y sólo vio devastación en cada una de esas caras, pero todas tenían un atisbo de lucha. Todos estaban dispuestos a luchar contra esa enfermedad que amenazaba con quitarles a Naruto.

No era justo que Naruto muriera por amor, él que nunca tuvo amor cuando era un niño, que sufrió más que nadie por culpa de la soledad y la discriminación. Por cosas de las que nunca fue culpable, que nunca pidió. Él que lucho contra todo y contra todos con tal de ser respetado y admirado. No, no era justo que ese rayo de sol muriera por culpa de Sasuke, ese maldito que lo único que le provoco a Naruto fue dolor, él no merecía ser la causa de la muerte de Naruto.

Ellos y todo el mundo lucharían contra esa enfermedad y contra Naruto si era necesario; porque, aunque les rompiera el corazón sabían que Naruto preferiría morir que olvidar sus sentimientos por Sasuke.

No les queda mucho tiempo, la enfermedad avanzo muy rápido (un gran amor reprimido durante mucho tiempo) y Kyubi no parecía poder luchar contra ella, eso lo sabía porque para que Naruto tosiera pétalos, era necesario que las raíces estuvieran enredadas atreves de los pulmones y el corazón. Sólo quedaban dos o tres etapas, cuando Naruto tosiera flores completas con sangre, entonces sería el final.

Naruto tenía que recibir tratamiento rápidamente para curar la Hanahaki. Sólo había dos soluciones. La primera, que Sasuke correspondiera los sentimientos románticos de Naruto; la amistad, incluso una muy fuerte no sería suficiente. Y siendo sinceros, un monstruo como el Uchiha es incapaz de amar. Así que esa opción está descartada desde el inicio.

Y la segunda es una intervención quirúrgica para eliminar las raíces que están en los pulmones y corazón de Naruto, para que este procedimiento sea efectivo el amor que Naruto siente por Sasuke tiene que ser extirpado en su totalidad, al igual que todo recuerdo que el rubio tenga del vengador.

El riesgo más grande es que si el procedimiento es mal ejecutado, Naruto podría perder su capacidad para amar para siempre. Sin embargo, quizás exista un riesgo más grande aún; si Naruto perdiera todos sus recuerdos de Sasuke ¿aún sería su amigo?¿Puede existir un Naruto sin Sasuke?/

En otros casos, el daño podría no ser muy serio; pero en el caso de Naruto podría ser fatal, gran parte de su personalidad se formó cuando conoció a Sasuke, el moreno fue su eje desde que tenía 12 años, él fue su primer amigo, su primer beso, su primer y único amor.

¿Naruto seguiría siendo Naruto? ¿O quién sería él sin Sasuke? Una sombra de su amigo…

No obstante, esta podría ser su única esperanza para salvar a su amigo.

Sin duda, lo más complicado será convencer a Naruto de aceptar la operación; el rubio jamás dejaría ir su amor por Sasuke, mucho menos sus recuerdos; aunque eso le costara la vida e implicara una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Podrán convencerlo de aceptar la operación o tendrán que llorar la muerte de su héroe a manos de un bastardo sin corazón, un monstruo sin sentimientos, que fue capaz de vender su integridad por un poco de poder. Porque algo es seguro, esa boda no es por amor.

¿Ustedes que creen que pasará, Naruto morirá por amor, tal vez Sasuke lo ama o quizás lo mejor es extirpar ese mal amor de tajo?/p


	3. Sasuke

Si alguien tuviera el valor de preguntarme: ¿Alguna vez en tu vida te has enamorado? La respuesta corta sería, sí.

La respuesta larga, es que he estado enamorado de la misma persona desde que tenía 12 años, lo descubrí en el país de las olas cuando me atravesé entre las agujas que Haku le lanzo a Naruto. Yo el genio de mi generación, el ultimo Uchiha en la aldea, cuya única meta en la vida había sido matar a mi hermano. Sin dudar estuve dispuesto a morir por salvar al dobe. Si eso no es amor, no sé qué sea.

En aquel momento yo era muy joven y tuve miedo; pero incluso durante todos estos años mantuve la esperanza en el fondo de mi corazón de que mis sentimientos serían correspondidos.

Después de todo, Naruto entreno sin descanso para "rescatarme" de las garras de Orochimaru, por salvarme del ciclo de odio en que el que me vi envuelto desde que era un niño, Naruto lucho contra Itachi, enfrento al Raikage. Incluso se enfrentó a sus amigos cuando fueron incapaces de entender porque él seguía luchando por recuperarme, por hacer que volviera a casa. Cuándo todos decidieron abandonarme; incluso Sakura, esa que juro amarme con locura. **El único que nunca se rindió fue Naruto.**

Nunca tuve miedo de Sakura me quitará el amor que Naruto, quizás de Gaara o de Sai; pero jamás de Sakura, esa mujer que nunca supo valorar el inmenso tesoro que tenía en sus manos.

Nadie supo ver lo valioso y maravilloso que era Naruto, sólo Hinata y yo. Ella que era una chiquilla inútil y poca cosa que seguía a Natuto como un cachorro hambriento de amor; pero ahora, después de Pain, sé que ella ha cambiado y al igual que yo hace tantos años, ella estuvo dispuesta a morir con tal de salvar a Naruto.

Y aunque me duela admitirlo, ella es mejor que yo, ella se ha mantenido luchando por ser mejor y ser capaz de obtener el amor de Naruto. Mientras que yo lo deje todo, congele mis propios sentimientos, deje todo por venganza, me arranque el corazón cuando deje inconsciente a Naruto en el Valle del Fin. Con la ilusión de que el rubio me esperaría para siempre.

A veces me permitía soñar con un futuro juntos, uno en el que nadie pudiera separarnos, juntos él y yo; sin odio, sin mentiras, un futuro en el que él supiera cuanto lo amo y lo mucho que agradezco su perseverancia. A veces cuando, no podía más con todo el odio que sentía por Itachi, y después por la aldea que lo obligo a ser el villano, a asesinar a su familia; yo sólo seguía adelante por él. Porque sabía que, a pesar de todo, aunque el mundo se acabara mañana, Naruto seguiría ahí para mí, lo sabía cómo sé que el sol saldrá mañana.

Pero cuando lo volví a ver después de tres años, vi que él no me necesitaba como yo a él. Él creció y maduro en todos los sentidos, se hizo más alto, más fuerte, más feliz. Y todo eso sin mí.

Ahora sé que mis síntomas empezaron en ese momento, cuando comprendí que yo no era indispensable en la vida de Naruto, que él podría vivir felizmente sin mí, que yo sólo era un lastre que le impedía lograr sus objetivos, sólo un obstáculo que le impedía brillar como él merecía. Una sombra en su felicidad.

Además, yo era fácilmente remplazable, esa copia barata llamada Sai, lo único que deseaba era quemarlo hasta que no quedara ni el mínimo rastro de su existencia. Él representaba mis temores. En cuanto lo vi defender a Naruto de mí, en ese momento entendí que, para ellos, yo sólo era un monstruo, alguien que sólo podía lastimar a Naruto, y sentí el primer apretón en mi corazón. **El inicio de la Hanahaki.**

En aquel momento, creía que sólo era el shock de volver a verlo, pero cuando empecé a tener tos y a quedarme sin aliento de la nada, sabía que estaba enfermo, y cuando Karin me realizo el chequeo ella vio a las plantas echando raíz, era una combinación de girasoles, narcisos y crisantemos amarillos. Sin duda estaba enfermo y morirá de amor.

Sin embargo, no estaba triste porque desde que Itachi mato a todo nuestro clan, yo sólo viví de odio y rencor hasta que lo conocí a él. Mi propio sol. Me dio tranquilidad saber que incluso en la muerte él no me dejaría solo. Mi muerte sería a casusa de un inmenso amor y no por a casusa de la venganza.

En cuanto al significado de las flores: los girasoles representaban a Naruto, mi pequeño sol, resistente, invencible e imposible de ocultar. Yo sólo tuve ojos para él y siempre deseé ir hacia él, incluso cuando no debía. Los narcisos, significaban un amor no correspondido y los crisantemos amarillos, un rechazo amoroso.

A partir de ese momento la enfermedad avanzó poco a poco de forma constante, con pequeños picos como Gaara; fue muy doloroso saber que Naruto se arriesgó imprudentemente por ir a salvarlo, sabiendo que Akatsuki iba tras él, igual que lo hubiera hecho por mí. Saber que yo no era tan especial como egoístamente creía, eso helo mis entrañas.

Pero fue Hinata con su valor y su inmenso amor, lo que me paralizó y provocó que expulsara los primeros pétalos.

Sin embargo, aún conservaba la esperanza de que Naruto pudiera ser mío. Pero no era suficiente y la enfermedad seguía avanzado. La incertidumbre era mayor que la esperanza.

Además, sabía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo, y que ser rechazado por Naruto sería el golpe final, era como lanzar una moneda. 50, 50. Después de todo existía una razón por la que vomitara narcisos y crisantemos amarillos. Yo sé que Naruto me amo en algún momento, sé que aún me ama. Pero la gran pregunta es: ¿Qué tipo de amor es? Es fraternal, romántico o soló un gran cariño.

Yo no quería arriesgarme a morir sin dejar al menos a un descendiente del clan Uchiha. Así que decidí casarme por conveniencia a cambio de poder, territorio y protección para mi heredero. A cambio, ellos recibirían el honor de haber establecido relaciones con la familia Uchiha, lo que los protegería de posibles invasiones cuando pasara la paz que viene después de una guerra.

Se preguntarán: ¿De verdad estas dispuesto a morir, sin decirle nada a Naruto? ¿Qué va pensar cuando él sepa que estás muerto? ¿No quieres volver a verlo?

Nada me haría más feliz que volver a ver a Naruto, pero sería imposible ocultarle que estoy enfermo. Él querría buscar al culpable de mi enfermedad y obligarlo a quererme; y yo no podría verlo a los ojos y negarle quien es la causa de mi enfermedad. Además, quizás pueda engañar al dobe, pero todos los demás lo sabrían tan sólo con ver los pétalos y le dirían a Naruto.

Y no, jamás podría ver esos hermosos ojos llenarse de dolor y culpa por no ser capaz de salvarme, por no ser capaz de amarme, eso destrozaría a mi pequeño sol.

No, Naruto no podría saberlo, porque él morirá de dolor; sin duda Naruto trataría de seguirme incluso atreves de la muerte. Incapaz de dejarme ir.

Por eso he decido morir lejos en un país lejano, donde esconderán mi muerte durante muchos años y cuando Naruto sepa que he muerto, él sólo encontrara un hermoso jardín hecho de girasoles, narcisos y crisantemos amarillos.

Mi amor no morirá conmigo, sino que crecerá inclusos atreves del tiempo.

...

Espero me digan que les pareció y que creen que pasara.

Y muchas gracias a las personas que han comentado :D

Especialmente a Mai Sweet Devil, que fue la primera persona en comentar a pesar del lenguaje, gracias.


	4. Sai

Yo estaba presente cuando Ino nos dio la noticia de la boda de Sasuke, y vi como Naruto se desplomó de dolor y tristeza. Yo lo sostuve en mis brazos cuando el expulsó los primeros pétalos de amapolas.

Mientras lo abrazaba yo sólo podía rogar que esto fuera una pesadilla, pero el cálido cuerpo de Naruto no podía ser producto de mi imaginación, durante muchos días yo anhele tenerlo entre mis brazos; sin embargo, la realidad supera los sueños y a las pesadillas. Tener a Naruto en mis brazos era mi sueño, pero ni siquiera en mi pesadilla más horrible, había imaginado tener que ver morir a Naruto.

Y a pesar de verlo con mis propios ojos, yo me negaba a creerlo. Siempre sospeche que lo que sentía Naruto por Sasuke no podía ser sólo amistad, ni si quiera una hermandad.

Ese grado de devoción no podía ser nada de eso, sino amor en su estado más puro. Un amor sin diluir que a pesar del abandono y las mentiras se mantuvo constante.

Ahora sé que el cariño que yo siento por él, nunca podrá florecer en amor. Porque yo sé que pude haberlo llegado a amar con todo mi ser, después de todo él fue el que me enseñó a sentir, mi primer amigo.

Ahora mi esperanza de un futuro a su lado ha quedado destrozada; quizás fue mejor así, porque el regalo más grande que grande que yo le puedo dar a Naruto es traer a Sasuke de regreso a casa. De regreso con la única persona que aún lo ama a pesar de todos sus errores, la única que nunca dejo de creer en él.

Porque yo sé que Sasuke ama a Naruto, pude ver un poco de ese amor desesperado cuando lo conocí.  
Es cierto que no soy un experto en el amor, pero si conozco la cara de los celos, la posesividad y la envidia. Y esos eran los sentimientos del Uchiha cuando me vio ocupar su lugar en el equipo, al lado de Naruto.

Quizás no es el amor más sano, pero podría ser la única esperanza de Naruto. Y yo voy a luchar por ella, incluso contra mi propio equipo, porque al ver las caras de desconsuelo y desesperación de Sakura y Kakashi, comprendí que ellos creen que la única solución es la operación, extirpar el amor y todos los recuerdos de Naruto.

Pero es tan fácil entender que esa no es la solución, ese amor es tan profundo que es parte del núcleo de Naruto. Sin Sasuke ¿Naruto seguría siendo Naruto? o sólo una cáscara de ese ser maravilloso.

No, yo no puedo arriesgarme. No importa si tengo que ir al fin del mundo y luchar contra todos. Si puedo salvar a Naruto, todo sacrificio vale la pena.

Convencer a Sasuke de volver será la misión más importante de mi vida. Quizás la más difícil, por la terquedad del Uchiha y la velocidad con que avanza la enfermedad, sé que no puedo hacerlo sólo. Así que reclutare a los mejores para salvar a Naruto del inmenso amor que siente por Sasuke

¿Quiénes creen que tendrá el honor de pertenecer a este increíble equipo?


	5. Hinata

Desde que puedo recordar, siempre he admirado a Naruto. Lo he seguido como una pequeña florecita buscando el sol para poder vivir. Él ha sido para mí el símbolo de la esperanza y la determinación. Del amor y el perdón.

Mi infancia no fue la más feliz, pero cuando lo veía a él tan sólo y triste. Yo podía ver un espíritu amigo, muchas veces quise poder sentarme a su lado en ese columpio, poder apretar su mano y consolarlo. Decirle que no estaba sólo, que yo nunca me iría.

Que yo no creía que fuera un monstruo, pero era demasiado cobarde y no tenía el valor para retar a mi clan y hacerme su amiga, de estar al lado del "demonio".

A diferencia de todos los otros niños, yo sabía desde el inicio que él no era un monstruo, que él no merecía ser tratado como una plaga, ni todo el desprecio con el que lo trataban los aldeanos, yo vi incontables veces a Naruto ser echado de las tiendas, ellos se negaban a venderle comida, y cuando le vendían comida estaba caducada. Cómo pueden decir que son humanos cuando son capaces de tratar a un niño pequeño y huérfano de esa forma. Al héroe que nos salvó hace tantos años, ese pequeño niño que era el único obstáculo que había entre el zorro y nosotros.

Sólo Iruka y los dueños del Ichiraku fueron capaces de tenderle una mano amiga a Naruto, los demás adultos eran crueles, pero los más hirientes eran sin duda los niños, porque ellos no tenían criterio propio, sólo imitaban a sus padres sin ningún filtro, todo con el objetivo de ganar su aprobación eran capaces de humillar y herir sin remordimiento.

Nunca entendí porque los civiles no eran capaces de ver que Naruto era el hijo de Minato, su Hokage.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo ese odio Naruto jamás se amargo, ni planeo vengarse de nadie. Pudo conservar su compasión y sus deseos de proteger a los demás, incluso si esos eran los aldeanos que tan mal lo trataron, yo no sé si sería capaz de hacer lo que ha hecho Naruto.

Pero siempre voy a estar inmensamente agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, porque no sólo me inspiro desde lejos a ser más valiente sino que salvó a mi amado primo del odio y resentimiento que sentía por nuestro clan.

Un clan que no merece el perdón, por la forma en que ha tratado a la segunda rama de la familia. Pero puedo entender porque mi padre era tan duro conmigo, él me odiaba por haberle quitado a su hermano y mi primo por haberle arrebatado a su padre. Cómo podría yo odiarlos? Si yo les quite tanto.

Por esa razón, yo quise hacerme más fuerte para que nadie más perdiera a un ser querido por mi culpa. Y cuando vi a Naruto pelear contra Pain, no podía permitir que el mundo perdiera a su héroe. El único capaz de transformar el odio en amor.

Y cuando supe que Naruto padecía Hanahaki, deje de respirar y sentí que mi corazón se detenía, no era justo.

Mire a mi alrededor, Kiba y Shino lucían aterrorizados. Seguramente esperaban que empezará a vomitar flores, sellando mi final.

Sin embargo, desde hace mucho, yo sé que lo que siento por Naruto no es amor, sino un inmenso cariño, producto de años de admiración y respeto. Mentiría si dijera que nunca soñé con besar esos labios o estar entre sus brazos, pero para mi él es como el sol, hermoso e inalcanzable.

Por eso cuando vino Sai kun a reclutarme para ir a buscar a Sasuke kun yo acepté sin dudarlo. Me sentí muy tan honrada de poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ser admitida en esta misión, para salvar la vida de Naruto; porque sé que Sasuke kun lo ama, lo ha amado desde el inicio. Desde que éramos niños; es cierto, que no sé cómo comenzó ese amor, después de todo nunca fui a una misión con ellos. Pero cuando seguía a Naruto por el pueblo, yo podía sentir la mirada de odio del Uchiha, por aspirar a estar al lado de Naruto. De su sol.

Y lo entiendo, porque cuando tienes tan poco cariño, te aferras a el con todas tus fuerzas.

Cuando Sasuke decía que quería dejar la aldea para matar a su hermano, yo tenía miedo de que él se llevará a Naruto, de que lo envolviera en esa bola de odio y nunca más volver a verlo. Pero cuando lo dejo inconsciente en el Valle de Fin, supe que su amor era más grande de lo que nunca pude haber imaginado, porque él fue capaz de dejar su corazón, con tal de que Naruto pudiera cumplir sus sueños.

No es un amor sano, es un amor codependiente, posesivo, destructivo... Pero si es lo que necesita Naruto para vivir, yo haré hasta lo imposible por traerlo, el jamás se podrá ocultar de mis ojos.

Voy a traer a Sasuke incluso si eso me cuesta la vida, por Naruto yo sería capaz morir mil veces.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Ustedes creían que Hinata morirá a causa de la Hanahaki? ¿Ustedes pensaron en ella como un miembro del equipo?


	6. Tsunade Baa-chan!

Conocí a Naruto cuando él tenía 13 años, y era físicamente el reflejo de Minato; sin embargo, su personalidad no podía ser más distinta. Él tenía la voluntad de fuego en sus ojos, y era fácil ver qué él había sufrido mucho.

Ningún niño amado tendría tanta determinación y hambre por probarse a sí mismo.

Él me enseñó a tener esperanza, a creer que todavía podía ser útil para el pueblo, que Konoha me necesitaba para mantenerla a flote hasta que Naruto estuviera listo para ser su Hokage.

Por eso cuando supe que Naruto estaba en el hospital víctima de la Hanahaki yo sentí que mi mundo perdía todo color y sonido.

Eso no podía ser posible, él era lo único que me quedaba, el último recuerdo de todos los hombres que he amado de una u otra forma.

No pude evitar culparme por su enfermedad, porque fue mi culpa haberle dado el collar de mi abuelo, ese maldito collar que me ha quitado todo.

Yo he experimentado todo tipo de amor, he sido hija, hermana, amiga y novia. Y aunque nunca fui madre, Naruto es lo más cercano que he tenido a eso.

No quiero ni siquiera imaginar un futuro en el que él deje de entrar por mi ventana gritando "¡Tsunade Baa-chan!", tan solo pensarlo me llena los ojos de lágrimas y me quita el aliento.

¿Por qué Naruto? ¿A caso mi amor lo enfermo?

Yo maté a mí hermanito, Nawaki, cuando le entregué ese collar, murió en la guerra. Al igual que mi amado Dan tiempo después. Ahora Naruto está tan enfermo y no me consuela saber que no morirá en batalla, por culpa del odio. Me duele mucho más saber morirá por amor.

Nunca debería haberle dado ese collar, ni permitirle soñar con ser Hokage, quizás si no lo hubiera conocido y llegado a querer tanto, él no estaría enfermo.

Cambiaría mi vida porque Naruto pudiera estar sano. Mi vida sin sentido y sin valor, con tal de que él pudiera brillar como siempre.

Ni siquiera tengo el valor para culpar al maldito Uchiha, porque sé que nadie podría evitar amar a Naruto, él menos que nadie, yo tengo que tener fe en que Sasuke lo ama.

Que el inmenso amor de Naruto siente por Sasuke no es en vano, que el Uchiha es digno de ese amor.

Pero no hay tiempo para ir a buscarlo y detener los síntomas de la enfermedad, porque Naruto no querrá ser operado y vivir una vida vacía sin un solo recuerdo de su amor.

A lo largo de mi vida he atendido tres casos de Hanahaki, dos de ellos han muerto de la enfermedad.

Y la única paciente que decidió someterse a la operación y a la eliminación de sus recuerdos, lo hizo sólo porque su mamá le rogó de rodillas que lo hiciera, le dijo que no valía la pena morir así y que si lo hacía ella moriría con ella.

Nunca he visto a una madre llorar tanto de pesar y remordimiento.

Su hija, el centro de su mundo murió cuando le quitaron las raíces de sus pulmones y aunque no habían llegado a su corazón lo único que quedó de ella fue una cáscara vacía.

 **Yo prefiero verlo muerto.**

Antes qué verlo llorar en silencio porque siente que le falta algo y no sabe que es.

No podría verlo morir lentamente de tristeza.

Tocándose el pecho y gemir de dolor, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón.

Dejar de comer y dejarse morir de dolor.

Sé que Kakashi y Sakura no creen que Sasuke pueda amar, él los ha defraudado tantas veces, han visto como Uchiha ha destruido a Naruto poco a poco. De hecho, estoy casi segura de que quieren que Naruto se opere, porque desean creer que el tratamiento tendrá éxito; ya que a todos nos gusta recordar los casos de éxito.

Ellos no van a ir tras él, y yo no puedo ir y dejar a Naruto atrás. La sola idea de que él muera sin mí a su lado, me deja sin aliento. Sé que es egoísta, pero no puedo confiarle a nadie más, ni si quiera a Sakura, el tratamiento de Naruto; yo tengo que quedarme y mantener a Naruto vivo hasta que llegue ese maldito.

Sé que Sai planea ir tras Sasuke, pero no puede hacerlo solo, quizás quiera llevar a Hinata (nadie puede esconderse de esos terroríficos ojos).

Y solamente confío en Shikamaru para liderar y llevar a cabo esta misión con éxito. Él quiere a Naruto, siempre he pensado que lo ve como un hermano pequeño, uno tonto y torpe, y aun así tan lleno de potencial.

También quiero que vaya Gaara, ese maldito no podrá huir de las sombras de Shikamaru ni de la arena del Kazekage.

Ellos traerán a Sasuke cueste lo que cueste y mi niño vivirá para ser el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos.

Y si estoy equivocada…. y Sasuke no lo ama...

No, no, no puede ser.

Pero si es así... Al menos habré cumplido el último sueño de Naruto, porque, aunque él no lo admita sé que quiere volver a verlo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y me compartan su opinión, por favor?

Gracias por leer.


End file.
